Blinded (Alternate Version)
by Strawberry4evr
Summary: Like my fanfic Blinded, Edward is attacked by a vampire and left blind. But this time, he has yet to meet Bella... Probably not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to SoccerTeas for the idea, and them and Jessica314 for the awesome reviews. :)**

"Edward! Come on!" I watch as Alice shouts for our brother. "Hurry up!"

"I can't find my shirt!" He hollers back. I chuckle. The shouting is unessesary for him, as we could hear him if he whispered. Unfortunately, however, since the vampire attacked Edward about three years ago, his hearing has been muffled to the point of a human's along with his gift being damaged. He can still read minds, but he can't focus on one voice. It's all just humming to him, now.

"Well where did you last see it?!" Alice yells, impatient to get to school. We are starting a new school today, and my wife is all for first impressions.

There is a shocked silence that follows Alice's question as all heads turn her way. She realises her mistake a second too late, and I can feel the misery setting in. We hear Edward's breathing stop upstairs, before he throws himself onto his couch, the leather seeming to let out a breath of air as he does. "That's it!" He exclaims, and we listen intently, waiting for what we know he will say next. "I'm not going to school."

We understand his nerves; this is the first school he will be going to since he went blind. There was something in the vampire's venom that destroyed his eye sight entirely. He hasn't really been the same since. In fact it's taken us the entire week to convince him to go at all. "Nice going," Rosalie growls to my wife. I growl back. Carlisle and Esme sigh.

"I'll talk to him," Carlisle volunteers, and begins to ascend the stairs. I follow him, for emotional support. "Son," The patriarch of the family says through the door. A small yes sounds from the other side.

We walk into Edward's room quite loudly, so he knows it's not only Carlisle with him. One thing about Edward's room is that it's always very neat. Everything has to stay in a particular place so he knows where it is, and with his vampire memory it's not hard to remember.

He is sitting - shirtless - on his couch with his head in his hands. Every morning one of the girls, usually Esme or Alice, set out clothes for him on his couch. Today is the same as every other day, but my brother's mind must be in another world as he has knocked his shirt off the couch, and then kicked it under it by mistake. I kneel to pick it up for him while Carlisle sits beside him.

Our father feels the most guilt for what happened to Edward. A vampire with the Volturi crest hanging from his neck showed up at our home one day and just attacked. He went straight for Carlisle but Edward saw his intentions and got inbetween them; the vampire bit him instead. Emmett and I destroyed him moments before our brother went blind.

"Edward..." Carlisle doesn't seem to know where to begin. "Why don't you want to go to school?"

He shrugs in reply, flinching as I grab his wrist unexpectedly. Pulling his hand away from his hair, I give him the dark t-shirt. He takes it without question. "I don't want to go because..." We know what he'll say, he'll say it's because he won't know his way around and he'll get lost.

But he surprises us.

"I can't _hear_ them," He whispers. Carlisle and I look at each other, surprised. "Whenever we went to a new school Emmett would ask me if they were afraid of us, and then we'd laugh about some of them afterwards and whenever there was a new student he'd ask the same thing... And it feels like that was the basis of our relationship. But now I can't hear them, and I feel like there's nothing left between Emmett and I. We weren't very close anyway, and now it seems like we don't share anything in common at all."

As he speaks he pulls his shirt on, finding the label so it's the right way round and pulling it over his head. Just as he straightens it over the top of his jeans Emmett bursts through the door. "Dude," He breathes, staring at his brother like he's seeing him for the first time. "You don't want to go to school because you think we won't have anything in common?" Edward shrugs, bowing his head. "I'm going to hug you!" Emmett announces before pulling our brother into a bear hug; Carlisle and I chuckle. "You're insane! You're actually insane. Edward... You're my brother, okay? I don't care if you can't read minds or you can't hear us properly or you can't see. You're still my brother."

Edward grins widely, and his emotions change abruptly. It's as if a huge burden has been taken off his shoulders. "You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" I guess. Edward nods as Emmett releases him from the hug.

"You ready to go to school, son?" Carlisle asks, and Edward nods again, grinning. Without another word, Emmett tosses Edward over his shoulder and sprints down the stairs. We hear Emmett throw Edward onto one of the cream sofas in the sitting room.

"Alice, get his bag before he changes his mind," He orders. "Jasper, get down here!"

I laugh and shake my head at my brother before I hear Alice's soft voice travelling up the stairs. "Jasper, could you get Ed's jacket? He says it's on his desk chair." Turning, I find it on the floor by his desk. Edward knocks a lot of things over.

"Here," I hand Edward his jacket and he pulls it on. It's inside out. Esme sorts it out for him quickly. knowing we would let him go to school like that. Picking up our bags and tossing Edward' his, we all pile into the Volvo Carlisle bought so we could remain inconspicuous. Rosalie is driving.

When we arrive at the school, Rosalie and Emmett climb out immediately, most likely to show off, but Edward, Alice and I stay in the car. Mostly because Edward has begun shaking. "It's going to be okay," Alice soothes. "You only have two lessons alone. You're excused from gym. You can call Carlisle whenever you want and you can go home if it gets too much. The teachers are aware and you have all your text books in brail. You'll be fine."

He smile weakly and nods before feeling around for the car door handle. Once he finds it he climbs out the car, lacking the grace he used to have. Alice gives me a worried look; clearly she doesn't believe her own advice. "He'll be fine," I mutter, trying to convince myself more than her, before I get out the car.

Later that day I'm standing outside the cafeteria, waiting for Alice and Edward to arrive. Children pass me on their way to get lunch, unaware that they could be my lunch if I was so inclined. The stench of food only just manages to put me off my thirst for them. "Give them back!" I hear from down the hall, louder than the other voices. As the hall clears I see Edward slumped against the lockers, just behind a girl from my chemistry class, Angela Weber. She's very kind, but now she seems angry, which from her emotions isn't something I would expect from her. But then again... Once I see what's making her angry, I'm seething.

The contents of Edward's bag are strewn across the linoleum. A group of five boys in Edward's year are laughing and grinning at Angela and my brother. I stand rooted to the spot with shock as one of the boys, Mike Newton I believe, picks up Edward's history book opens it. Unlike some books we saw, Edward's books don't have the words printed underneath the brail. We saw it as unnesessary. Mike squints at the small bumps on the page before ripping it out and holding it up to the light. Anger flashes through me, but I still remain rooted to the spot. Mike proceeds to pull the rest of the pages out of the book before picking up another one. His friends do the same, but the rest are easy since they just rip the pages out sections at a time. Just as I move forward Jessica Stanley leaves the cafeteria, and seeing the scene at the other end of the hall, goes back inside. The smell of her blood is tantalising. My blood lust spikes. It's not safe for me to move forward yet.

My brother straightens up and attempts to move forward, but Tyler Crowley smirks before shoving him into the lockers, hard. Luckily, they only dent where his head collides with them, which could happen if he was human. Edward slumps to the floor in shock, not used to being so vulnerable. "Tyler!" Angela screams.

Red clouds my vision, but before I can walk forward I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to see Alice and Rosalie standing behind me. "Watch," She urges.

Suddenly Emmett appears at the other end of the hall without noticing us. "What's going on?" He growls, and I can tell he heard Edward crash into the lockers. The boys look around to him, and fear fills them, but they're just brave enough to sneer at our brother, who is very dangrous right now.

"We're showing him who's boss," Mike says, but as he says it his fear spikes considerably. Saying that was a bad move.

Emmett picks him up by the front of his shirt, and pulls him up off the grouns. Inhaling, he smells us. "Alice," He growls without moving his lips, keeping his eyes trained on the Newton scum. Only us and Emmett know he's talking at all. "Get a teacher; get them to call Carlisle. Edward's in shock and I'll doubt he'll move without either him or Esme. If Carlisle's in theater, get Esme."

Alice nods before running down the hall to get a teacher, at human pace of course. "Listen here," Emmett seethes, and Newton trembles. I grin. "Edward is my brother. And, yes he is blind. He is _my blind brother,_ and no one hurts him and lives to tell the tale, do you hear me?"

Newton nods, and Emmett lets go of him. He cumples to the ground, his face twisting in pain. "Leave!" My brother screams, and the boys run for their lives. Rosalie giggles. Angela follows them slowly, smiling at us as she passes.

Alice comes running back a few minutes later, and we're still trying to console our brother. "Carlisle's in surgery," She informs us, and we hear the sluggish footsteps of a teacher a few feet away. "But Esme's on her way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I haven't updated in a while... I looked at when I last updated, expecting to see September or November. But no. I remember staring at it and thinking: May?! May?! Seriously?!**

**Oops. XD Anyway. I'm updating the other one soon. This chapter is dedicated to dryccagoncalves. I hope I got the name right. Enjoy! **

The teacher wheezes his way to us, and I see that Alice got the Head teacher. Why Alice? This is too much attention. Emmett chuckles as he tries to catch his breath. "Who did this?" He asks, mouth agape, as he takes in the pages strewn across the floor, and our brother beside them. Realising that no one has bothered to go to Edward, I kneel in front of him. "Would you like to come to my office?"

"Sure," Alice replies, "We'll just get Edward and meet you there."

He nods and leaves and suddenly we're all crowding our brother. "Edward..." Emmett murmurs. "Are you okay?"

Edward just places on hand on the locker and begins to pull himself up. He's shaking too much to stand on his own, however, so Emmett and I pull him up "A human pushed me," He whispers in a disbelieving voice. "A _human_."

"I know." We all turn to Rosalie as she soothes our brother, which, even though he's blind, she's never done before. "But you're okay, Esme's on her way. It's all going to be okay."

Then _Rosalie_ takes his arm and begins to guide him to the office. Emmett and I exchange a shocked look before he follows after his wife, and Alice and I follow after him. The office is on the other side of the school, but when the halls are empty - which isn't very often - we use our vampire speed, so it doesn't take long. There are only two chairs in the office, so Rosalie guides Edward to one chair and we leave the other one open for Esme. As he walks in the Principal seems quite alarmed to find us already in his office.

"So," He says after an awkward moment. "What happened?"

Everyone looks at Edward for a moment before looking over at me. "What?" I question, and Alice rolls her eyes.

"You witnessed almost the whole thing, Jasper," She reminds me, and I nod.

"I'd rather wait for Esme, so she knows," I say quietly, and the Head teacher nods before we once again lapse back into an awkward silence. But thankfully it's soon broken as Esme arrives, a worried look marring her loving features.

"What happened?" She demands, gently greeting us with a touch or a kiss as she passes.

Everyone turns to me again. I sigh. "Some boys ganged up on Edward. They ripped up his text books, called him a few names and slammed him against the lockers. A girl, Angela Weber, I think, was defending him. The guys didn't listen. I didn't recognise all of them, but I think one of them is named Tyler Crowley. I think I shared a class with him." It would be weird if I knew everyone's names after half a day here. Humans forget things.

Emmett clenches his jaw. "Why didn't you do anything, if you saw the whole thing?"

I sigh. How do I put this without making the Head Teacher wet himself? Or exposing the rest of us? "You know my history is quite violent," I say quietly. "Carlisle really doesn't like fighting, and I was _really_ angry. I wasn't sure what I would do if I went to sort it out. My emotions would have got away from me."

My brother nods, accepting what I'm trying to say. If I had done anything, the humans would be corpses across the floor. "Well done for keeping your head, Jasper," Esme commends me. I nod in thanks.

"Anyway," The Head interupts us. "What are we going to do now? Edward, you can go home, if you like. The school will replace your textbooks."

Edward nods silently, his hands still clenched into fists. Esme gently reaches out and touches his arm. He almost jumps a foot in the air. We keep forgetting about the 'Warn him before you touch him' rule Carlisle and Esme; even they forget it sometimes. "We will replace Edward's books," Esme smiles kindly. "The Lord knows we have the money for it, and it's the least we can do after all you've done for us. We'll talk about your behaviour at home, Emmett." The Principal agrees to leave Emmett as a family matter.

I grit my teeth. We're barely half way through the day, and Edward has already been picked on. His books are in tatters on the floor and he's already gone into a self-loathing state because a human managed to push him. And yet this school has done a lot for him; they assign people to him to help him; Angela volunteered to help him around; he has someone who can read and write Braille helping him in most classes. Esme has every right to, and should, thank them, but it still sends a spark of anger through me. Edward never should have come to school, but we forced him to. What have we done?

Esme and Edward leave just as lunch ends. The rest of us decide to stay, although we were given the option for one of us to go home with our brother. We know he wouldn't want us to skip school on his account, however, and so we stay. When Alice and I walk into our first afternoon class - English - however, Mike almost makes me lose it.

"Where's your brother?" He sneers, watching the last empty seat in the class as if he would appear there. "Did he go crying home to his mum? Blind idiot can't even stay on his own two feet. You should have seen him at lunch. Crying like a baby. Had to have his brother come and save him."

The whole class is silent by the end of his speech, staring between him and Alice and me, trying to determine what's going to happen next. Even the teacher is staring slack jawed at us. Finally letting the anger consume me, I slam my hand against the desk and stand. Mike's desk is directly behind mine. And so, once I am standing I glare at him for all of two seconds, letting the tension and silence grow. It has a nice effect, for when I lash out and sweep his belongings (including his phone) from his desk and manage to move the desk several inches away from his. Mike begins to shake as I stare down at him, taking a step forward. Finally, I grab the front of his shirt, placing my face centimetres from his own. As I take a breath to talk, I desperately try to ignore the blood pulsing just and inch away... So tantalising... So tempting... All I have to do is move just a bit...

No. This is about Edward. Don't mess this up, Jasper.

"Listen here, you ass, my brother may be blind, but he is not an idiot, and nor is he weak. He worked hard to get to where he is now, and the only reason he went home was because he literally has no books to study with. Because of _you_. As far as I can remember, he was not crying, in fact his eyes didn't even water. He was just understandably shocked, as he was in a place he has never been in with people he can't even see pushing him around and taking his things off him. You know, sometimes, Mike, I wonder if your ass gets jealous of the amount of shit that comes out fo your mouth."

Some people in the class laugh and cheer as I throw Mike back down onto his chair. And then I punch him, very lightly so I don't break the skin, but I can tell it will still leave a bruise. Since I've almost completely let my anger take me over, and Alice isn't doing anything to stop me, I go to add another, but I hear the teacher shout "Enough! Mr Hale!" It breaks me out of whatever anger induced trance I was in, and I immediately step back. "To the Principal's office," The teacher says, and I comply without another word.

As I wait outside the Principal's office waiting for Carlisle (Carlisle's out of surgery by now, so while Emmett got Esme, I get Carlisle. Lucky me.), I wonder if I'll get expelled. The school has a strict no fighting policy. But even as I hear Carlisle's car pull up, and I stand as he walks in, I can't find it in myself to regret any of it. Because even if I _am_ expelled, it would be completely worth it.

No one messes with my family. Especially not the one who's the most vulnerable.

It would definitely be worth it.


End file.
